Takeo Ichinari
Takeo Ichinari also known as Zero (零, lit. Zero or Naught) or more commanly Hakushoku Akuma (白色悪魔, The White Demon) is a Rogue Shinigami framed for attempted assassination who fled to Hueco Mundo to find a way to prove his innocence. 'Appearance' Standing at 6' 7" Zero is of imposing height and build sporting shoulder length white hair and very light grey eyes. His body is also covered in scars and tattoos his most prominent tattoos are the ones on his arms and back dipicting various demons and dragons fighting Shinigami or Samurai (He also has his Clan's Crest tattooed on his back). When wearing his hollow mask his eyes turn red with black sclera. After his return from his two week coma his eyes changed his left eye became gold and his right eye turned blood red. Before leaving The Soul Society he wore the standard Shinigami Shihakushō minus the sleeves (He found them to get in the way of fighting), he also wore a short white and violet haori. After leaving the Soul Society he changed his outfit, keeping the Shihakushō but changing the haori for a sand coloured mantle (similar to the Tentōken (天踏絢, Heaven-Stepping Adornment) without the flying enhanctment). He also wears a mask around the lower half of his face to stop any sand in Hueco Mundo from damaging his airwaves while resting or watching hollows and Arrancar. After waking up from his 2 week coma Takeo redesigned his Shihakushō to reveiling the left side of his torso. He also added a pair of gauntlets the one on the right side is connected to the shoulder of his Shihakushō by a chain known to make a ghostly chime when moved by the wind (The chain remains when in shikai). When in his Gigai he wears a long black leather trench coat with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark blue jeans, combat boots and a black and white bandana on his head. He sometimes wears red tinted shades. 'Personality' Takeo isn't that complex he is a loyal, friendly (at times), strong willed, determind and honorable. He holds friends, family and loved ones above his won life willing to die for them, He also hold innocent civilians, souls and even enemies (if their allies have turned on them) in high regards willing to defend them at any cost. Out of all his friends he is particually loyal to Shiroko Sorei and Akira R'. '''Jäger. Shiro he sees as another little sister and Akira as a loyal and trustworthy friend and advisor. With family he is equally loyal and is highly protective of his baby boy Jin and is more than willing to tear apart anyone who threatens to harm him with his bare hands (and he'll enjoy doing it). Due to his past Takeo is also very critical and sometimes sarcastic around people who make stupid mistakes without looking closer (Like the Gotei 13 did when they chased him out of the Soul society). He also has a short temper liable to snap if annoyed enough, this combined with his appearence makes him a truely frightening person. One of Takeo's weirder habits is putting onion rings in ramen and eating it without problems. He also has a problem sleeping normally. to counter this is enters a slight medatative trance when sleeping so he requires less sleep than most (unless he's had an 'active' night). He also constantly trains in his freetime as well as practising his musical talents. When Zero is not beating the living hell out of his enemies he is normally training, sitting in his room reading or listening to music mainly bands like Linkin Park, Hollywood Undead, Skillet, Sonic Syndicate, Deicast, Five Finger Death Punch, Mad Capsule Markets, Bleading through and many other rock and Heavy Metal bands. 'History' Early life & Shinigami life Zero was born into The Ichinari Clan and was raised in a life of luxury and glamour, which bored him to near insanity. When his skill in fighting and higher than adverage spiritual power was discovered he was sent to the Shino Academy. While at the Academy he showed immense talent in unarmed and sword combat, as well as being very talented in Kido and other aspects of training. He was first sent to the 2nd Division and became the 4th seated officer quickly, he proved adept in covert operations and assassinations. After roughly 40 years in the 2nd division he left and joined the 13th and became the 3rd seat he also met Ayane Kyomitsu the 8th seat. The two instantly had a great relationship going and quickly began dating. Gaining considerable fame for his skills and spiritual pressure earning him a reputation that fitted his clan title of The White Demon. While he was a member of the Gotei 13 he was partnered with Ayane's uncle Danzo Kyomitsu, little did he know that Danzo would betray him, his family and the entire spiritual world. The Betrayal After several years of fighting with Danzo on the Gotei 13, Takeo was relaxing with Ayane when several Royal Guard members stormed into their home and attempted to arrest Takeo who quickly used his skills in covert operations and Kido to excape with Ayane. After reaching a hiding spot he told ayane to return to her family estate, while he escaped to the human world. As he escaped he was pursued by nearly every Shinigami in the Soul Society. He even had a group of Royal Guard who tried to stop him reaching the execution stand, However these Royal Guard underestimated Takeo's power. They neglected to listen to his Captain and found that this 3rd seat was possibly stronger than his captain by leagues. As they readied themselves Takeo activated his Shikai and Hollow Mask and charged them he managed to disarm them all but he then relised they were working for Danzo so he decided to end them once and for all. He removed his Mask and activated his Bankai and charged killing them all with one strike. He eventually used his clan's transport Kido to escape to the human world and hid in Tokyo. 'Plot' *Meetings and Gatherings: The Tsurugi no Teisei Begins!!! *Revalations of the Past Part 1: The True War Begins! 'Equipment' *'Hidden Baldes:' Zero has a pair of hidden blades on his bracers which can be extending and retracted via channeling spiritual energy into them. They're handy for sneak attacks where a sword would be too tacticaly unsound. (They also make handy lock picks aswell) *'Special Gigai: Zero's Gigai is unique it masks his spiritual power to the point it only seems like he's a normal human with large levels of spiritual energy. But thats not why it's special when ever he is not in it it takes the form of a maniquin which he stores in his little warehouse hideout just outside Karakura Town. *'''Special Armguards & Shinguards: These unique defensive items aid Takeo is blocking sword strikes of the highest grade of strength. By absorbing any excess spiritual power that Takeo discharges subconsiously they increase their own durability and as Takeo's Spiritual power is naturally dense and hard it makes the items near unbreakable when he wears them. These look like standard samurai armguards and shinguards with the Ichinari Clan Kamon engraved on the upper section. 'Powers & Abilities' Immense Spiritual Power: Zero has always had incredibly high spritual pressure and was known well for it. It gave him his nickname The White Demon as many said only a demon would have power like that. His Sptitual pressure is so great that any regular spirit or low ranked Shinigami would be unable to breath or move due to the darkness with in the power. Also due to being a Vizard he has a Dual-type of Spiritual Power; Hollow and Shinigami. When releasing it is white with a red outline and takes the form of a giant winged demon. Making his alias The White Demon more fitting to him. *'Increased Regeneration:' This ability is semi-passive, while minimal cuts and abrasions will heal almost instantly along with bruises, joint & ligament damage. More serious injuries like sword cuts, puncture wounds or internal injuries will take alittle more effort to heal through meditative healing. Zero uses 3 kinds of meditation; regular meditation, meditative sleep and the more difficult battle meditation. *'Telekinesis:' A trait only direct members of the Ichinari Clan can use. However unlike other forms of telekinesis they can only use it on their Zanpakuto as they are linked. Takeo himself rarely uses this in combat, but he will use it before or after a fight to bring his Zanpakuto to his hand. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Zero's Talent in Swordsmanship is amazing espeically with his Zanpakutō Ryū no ken. During training sessions Zero would take on atleast 10 opponants and not one would land a decent blow on him. His style of swordsmanship is a personal creation known as The Art of Balance (later renamed Senbukijutsu) based on the concept that Chaos and Order and his Clan's sword style Ichinari-Ryu it combines Iaido, Chinese sword styles and a sword style of his own design (that resembles european fencing) giving the style excellent attack and defence capabilities. These abilities come from his creation of The Senbukijutsu method of combat, as Grandmaster he can employ all the forms and techniques. Due to his skill in that style he has a wide range of special techniques here are afew of his more comman techniques used: *'Kami no ken: Kiringusutorōku '(神の剣：キリング脳卒中, Divine Sword: Killing Stroke): This move is similar to the Hitotsume: Nadegiri but is actually a series of high speed cuts too fast to be seen and only the final most devestating strike is seen as the strike needs to build up some extra strength for the swing. *'Yami no Ken '(闇の剣, Sword of Darkness): This move uses Zero's incrediblle speed and his amazing talents for assassination to literally strike from the darkness, darting from shadow to shadow to land each blow. *'Ryū no kiba '(竜の牙, Fang of the Dragon): A simple stab at a vital organ but is preformed with immense speed allowing the kinetic energy from the technique to cause maximum damage. *'Tatsu ryū' (立ち龍, Falling Dragon): Is an Iaido technique which involes Zero sheathing his sword while jumping into the air, as he falls he angles his sword while sheathed just above his head and then draws it at high speed slashing his enemy length ways down the middle. *'Senmaioroshi' (千枚卸, "Thousand-Page Wholesale"): A technique where multiple blade movements take place so fast that they can literally shred a target into pieces. *'Agitowari' (顎割, "Chin/Jaw Splitting"): A sword technique where a single sword attack cuts an opponent in half from the jaw down the length of the body until the target is bi-sectioned. *'Ryū o oikakeru' (竜を追いかける, "Chasing the Dragon"): This technique is used along side his Shikai's Ryū no Ejji. First he launches a blast at his opponant (strength of blast varies depending on strength of target). He then using Shunpo and perfect timing appears and slashes his opponant just after the blast impacts. *'Seishin ryū' (精神龍, "Spirit Dragon"): By using shunpo and Iaido, Takeo can dash through a group of enemy and cut them with unimaginable speed. The strikes are normally proformed in a spinning actions cutting one down from one shoulder to the opposite hip and the next up from the hip to the opposite shoulder and so on depending on how many enemies are engaging him at the time. The slashes are so fast that it seems Takeo has missed but when he sheaths his blade the cuts appear and the opponant's bodies split along the lines of the cuts. *'Mikadzuki no buyō' (三日月の舞踊, "Dance of the Crescent Moon"): To proform this move Takeo holds his sword above his head then moves it in a crescent moon shape. he then slashes at high speed causing a delayed reaction to the cut. Enhanced Strength: Zero's strength is also impressive able to send large opponants flying with one punch or kick or throw several shinigami off his back without much effort. Even when in his Gigai he is incredibly strong able to paralize an attacker with his pinky finger pressed on their neck. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: His speed is also impressive even with out Shunpo he is able to out move most enemies with varying degrees of ease. He can also block, parry and seize most attacks through his impressive reflexes. Enhanced Agility: '''Zero's agility is amazing able to leap around the battle field without losing any combat potentual, keeping his opponant guessing where the next strike will come from as they watch him leap around them avoiding any attacks they launch. '''Immense Endurance: Zero's ability to keep fighting is immense, he can keep fighting even when fatally injured and still finish the fight. This combined with his meditative healing makes Takeo seem like a monster, able to brush off most attacks. Master Hand to Hand combatant: During Zero's time in the 2nd Division he became a talented unarmed fighter and during the time he has spent in the human world and mastering various human fighting styles his unarmed fighting skills have increased 100 fold. Along side his Hakuda, Zero has mastered Chinese martial arts(Focus in the five animal styles), Tae-Kwon-Do & Hapkido, Karate, Ninjutsu, Aikido, Capoeria and several other fighting style which he has combined to compliment his sword style. Zero prefers the human martial arts due to the spiritual ideals behind them. As with his Swordmanship Takeo's unarmed power comes from his Senbukijutsu system. *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch that can send enemies flying great distances. When Zero uses this in his Bankai he sends a pulse of spiritual power into his fist releasing it on contact to give it alittle more knockback. Zero adds a step to this attack to build kinetic energy by transfering the energy made from the step up his body into his arm then out his fist at the point of impact. *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch. Zero will do the same as he does with Ikkotsu when in bankai but at two points on the opponants body either sending them flying or destroying them outright. Zero's version is potentually stronger than the regular version as he uses a spining motion to build the kinetic energy in the strike there for increasing the damage to an unknown level. *'Futago no kiba' (双子の牙 "Twin Fang"): This Technique involves Zero clawing his enemy in a cross motion. While it doesn't serve any special purpose it does cause serious damage if done correctly. *'Tatsumaki kiba' (竜巻牙 "Tornado Fang"): This technique like Twin Fang is intended to rip and tear the opponant's body but this version is designed for crowds, by using his speed to spin at high speed Zero can flay enemies alive with his fingers. *'Kazaguruma' (風車, "Windmill"): a hakuda technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force. *'Takigoi' (滝鯉, "Waterfall Carp"): A hakuda technique where one blocks the kicks of another opponent by trapping the opponents one foot against the forearm and blocking the other foot with the combatants foot. The move blocks and traps the opponent who is then open to a an attack from the combatants free hand. *'Taketonbo' (竹蜻蛉, "Bamboo Dragonfly") A hakuda technique involving an axe kick while in mid-air. With Takeo he adds extra spins before the attack, this add more momentum to the strike and there for adding more damage. * Hakushoku tora no kōshō (白色トラの咬傷, White Tiger Bite): To Proform this move Takeo must first move his arms to make a yin/yang symbol in the air infront of him then wait for an opening (or create one before hand). He then does a double palm strike to the solar plexus and dig his fingers into his opponant's flesh causing them to pull back and him tearing more flesh out. Alternatly when he digs his fingers into his enemy's flesh he can rake his fingers down leaving large and deep claw marks behind which bleed heavily. *'Shiro akuma no kobushi' (白悪魔のこぶし, Fist of the White Demon): By focusing his spiritual power into his fists Takeo can potentually cause more damage that even Sōkotsu. The power is so great that when he strike there is a crater below him and his opponant at the moment of impact, and the blow can be heard from a mile away. Shunpo Master: Zero is easily able to beat nearly anyone in a test of speed, while not as fast as his bankai he can easily dart around the battlefield making it very difficult for his opponant(s) to keep up with his attacks. He can match several legendary Shunpo users. His ability with Shunpo also makes stealth missions alot easier than normal as he vanishes from sight long before any guards can intercept him. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). Zero rarely uses this, but when he does he uses it on enemies who beleive their are superior and wants them to see what it's like to be one of their victims. *'Seishin no hokō' (精神の歩行, Spirit Walk): This is Takeo's version of Utsusemi by creating an afterimage which floats towards his opponant in hopes they'll attack it, when they do attack it their sword passes through the afterimage and through an optical illusion makes it seem that the afterimage is Takeo but inreality Takeo uses timing to appear at that point the exact moment the afterimage catches up. *'Yonaka no tejun' (夜中の手順, Mightnight Step): When using Dance of the Cresent Moon, Takeo is able to use Shunpo to increase the speed of teh cut, which causes the cut to take longer to appear. Kidō Expert: Zero can use Kido very well despite not liking to use it, he can use spells 1 to 12 in Bakudō and spells 1 to 33 in Hadō. Despite having a dislike for using Kido his favirote spell is Shakkahō. Master Assassin: Being part of the 2nd Division Zero was trained how to be an assassin and showed a natural talent for it becoming what is considered a master before even becoming a seated officer. Master Strategist and Tactician: Zero has always had a keen tactical mind able to figure out nearly a hundred tactics in moments, one example is during his escape for the Soul Society he used various traps and decoys to escape. Advanced Grow Rate: One unique factor about Zero's abilties is his very advanced groth rate able to absorb the infomation he needs to progress his talents. Reiatsu Masking: While he cannot completely hide his spiritual pressure Zero can mask it enough to make stealth alot easier. Only those with a high degree of stealth training or Reiatsu sensing abilities can find him with ease. Unspecified Dimentional Travel: To get to and from Hueco Mundo to the Soul Society or the Human World Zero uses an unknown way. To open this bridge between worlds he charges some spiritual energy around his hand clsoes his eyes and touches the air opening a large metal gate with a bridge on the other side he then travels to his destination. Talented Singer & Musician: During his time in the human world Zero decided to learn something to relax and he found learning musical instruments. Including guitar, bass, drums, pan pipes and keyboard/piano. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Zero has the amazing talent to find the weakness in his opponant(s) Zanpakutō, abilities and attack patterns and exploit them with deadly effectiveness. Zanpakutō Ryū no ken (龍のの拳, Dragon Fist) is Takeo's Zanpakutō in it's sealed state it appears to be standard Katana (Due to Takeo's height it is actually a O-Katana) with a rectangle tsuba and a black hilt, normally hidden away in some sort of pocket dimension. The Sheath is black with a gold cap at the base. (The sheath vanishes when the blade is drawn from it but does return during certain Iaido techniques). His Zanpakutō spirit manifests itself as a young samurai looking as if he hasn't aged over 14. The spirit wears a dirt brown Kosode and a black Hakama with green and black tabi. He also carries a sword resemabling his seal form on his back. After Takeo gained his Resurrección the spirit of Ryū no ken seemed to grow up into an adult weilding his sword form at his side and gained a new look which consisted of him bareing a tattoo on the right side of his torso which has the lower half bandaged. He also seemed to get several scars on his right shoulder and one across the bridge of his nose which he says "Got off that annoying little Hollow shite". His personallity before Takeo gained his Resurrección was typical of a child; mouthy, annoying and headstrong. After Takeo gained his Resurrección his attitude didn't change that much except he became more serious and mature. Shikai: It's release command is "Let dragons rise and demons fall" (竜の上昇と悪魔落として, Ryū no jōshō to akuma otoshite) In it's Shikai state Ryū no ken tsuba changes to a dragon wrapping where the original Tsuba should be. Takeo however gains no real changes accept his hair becomes more wild and unkept he also gains bandages around his left hand with a long white and black Haori which is closed off by a belt around his waist. Shikai Special Ability: The main ability of Ryū no ken in this form is it's ability to maniuplate the energies of Chaos and Order, Order governing Defence and Chaos governing Offence. *'Ryū '''no Ejji (竜端, "Dragon Edge"): By focusing his spiritual energy into his sword, Takeo can launch a red blast with a white outline in the shape of a Dragon's head when focusing the power fully or a cresent shapped blast when only partly focusing the blast, with a swing of his sword or by holding his blade in a guard infront of him form a wall in a similar shape. **'Un-named variation:' In this variation Takeo fires 4 blasts at the same time. landing 4x the damage over a larger area. He can also make 4 walls in a series of formations adding more defence. 'Bankai:' Tensa Ryū no ken (天鎖竜の拳装備, Heavenly Chain Dragon Fist) In this form his sword meld with the guantlets and the sheath meld with the shinguards creating a ornate looking armor and a semi-trasparent scarf appears wrapping around his bicep and forming an arc over his head. Also Takeo's hair grows in length reaching down to his waist and his Haori gains length reaching down to his ankles it also changes colour to dark red and black. Also his hakama changes to look more like the 2nd division uniforms, with his shinguards closing off the bottom. To release Tensa Ryū no ken, Takeo sheaths his blade and places his palm flat on the hilt and states "Bankai, Tensa Ryū no ken" which causes an explosion of spiritual energy and the bankai is formed. He can't go from Shikai to Bankai though he must deactivate his Shikai first. '''Power Augmentation: '''Tensa Ryū no ken's power is so focused it causes Takeo's already powerful abilities to double in strength. Boosting his strength, speed, reflexes, agility, durability and Kido to beyond their normal limits when using his Shikai or sealed Zanpakutō. *'Hyper-Speed Combat:' Due to the focused power Takeo's speed is increased to such great length he can create tempory after-images of himself confusing his opponants and opening them up for a strike. Even when the after-images do not appear he moves so fast he actually vanishes from sight even if the opponant has atunned their eyes and senses to keep up with fast moving opponents themselves. *'Augmented Strength:' When activating his Bankai Takeo's strength is doubled allowing him to send enemies flying even further than before. *'Augmented Endurance:' While in his Bankai state Takeo's endurance is increased to the point where he can take some of the deadilest Kido spells with little damage (His Bankai actually generates an 'anti-kido' shield that will block a certain number of hits from the said kido or cero depending on the strength of the attack). *'Augmented Reflexes:' Takeo's Banaki also increases his reflexes allowing him to dodge attacks from a full 360 degree assualt. *'Augmented Agility: When using Bankai his agility is equally increased, making him more of an unpredictable fighter. *'''Enhanced Spritual Power: Takeo's Bankai also focus' his Spritual power to make it even stronger and denser than before. *'Enhanced Ryū no Ejji:' Effectivly the same as before but Takeo uses his fists/feet to charge it up then launch it at his enemy, or like before take a guard and create a large wall to defend himself and allies. **'Enhanced variation': The Variation is equally enhaced allowing him to fire 8 blasts or create 8 walls. *'Namikaze:' THis attack is a very powerful technique unique only to Takeo's Bankai. It allows Takeo to be able to lauch a 'wave' of wind and spiritual power at their opponant, the wind aspect allows for a cutting effect hitting the target with hundreds of invisible blades while the spitirual 'wave' causes a concussive effect sending the target flying back. The power can effect a 90 degree cone infront of Takeo causing large amounts of damage to any one within that area of effect. *'Enhanced Bakai Duration:' Due to Tensa Ryuuken being focused unlike other Bankai it last alot longer than others do, allowing him to outfight captains when it comes down to a Bankai duel. *'Spritual Blades:' Tensa Ryū no ken allows Takeo to make a series of blades over his limbs commanly around his forearms. These blades take multiple forms such as single edged blades along the edge of his forearm for slashes and narrow double edge blades for stabbing and quick cuts when not in use the slashing blades fold up making them look like a ridged shoulder pad until they are required then they fan out either as the regular sized blades or into hundreds of tiny blades allowing for clean slashes or a ripping type wound as if a chainsaw has been swung across the area wounded. The blades are the same when used on his legs. Resurrección Doble Cañón Del Diablo (lit. Double-Barreled Devil) is Takeo's Resurrección he retains his humanoid form but his armor gains a more demonic appearence and his right arm gains a black fleshy like appearence. Also his mask changes appearence slightly he gains a similar black fleshy like appearence around the cheeks of the mask. His hair also grows in length to just past his waist line. The command for this is "Akuma no Umidasu" (悪魔の生み出す, "Bring forth the Devil"). : Resurrección Augmentation: Doble Cañón Del Diablo's main ability is to boost Takeo's Zanpakuto as well as giving him greater access to his hollow based powers. : Shikai + Resurrección: '''''While using this combonation Zero's Shikai equals his Bankai while retaining it's Shikai form. With some slight differences. * '''Enhanced Spiritual pressure:'' While using the Shikai with his Resurrección Takeo's Spritual pressure seems to be denser and has more destructive potentual than normal. * Hyper-Speed Combat':' While using this combonation Takeo's speed matches maybe surpasses his Bankai's speed, allowing him to vanish and reappear within seconds of the initial movement making it seem like he's actually teleporting. * Augmented Strength: While in this form Takeo's strength is equal to his Bankai and so great his sword can cut through a building even if his sword only cuts one wall. this is done by the air waves generated by his sword when swung at full strength. * Augmented Endurance: Like his strength Takeo's endurance matches his Bankai's creating what seems like an invisible shield that takes the brunt of an attack. * Augmented Agility: Like both his strength and durability Takeo is able to avoid one attack after another only being caught out what he can't predict will come next. * Augmented Reflexes: Equal to the other physical enhancements (save for his speed). Takeo's reflexes are enhanced so he can react to most attacks before they reach him with time to spare. * Increased Agressivness: While in this form Takeo is more agressive constantly moving in for the attack even if on the defensive. * Enhanced Reiryoku Sensing: While using this combo Takeo can sense his enemies at greater distances than he could in his Shiaki or Bankai. * Enhanced Ryū no Ejji: While in this combo Takeo's special attack is enhanced similar to how his Bankai enhances it but it's area of effect is much greater. ** Enhanced Variation: Basicly the same as the Bankai's enhancement but with a wider area of effect. Despite the power of this combonation it can be reversed if hit with a strong enough attack without Zero's knowledge or Zero is hit on a weakspot located at the base of his neck with enough force. Bankai + Resurrección: With this combo it effectivly makes Takeo live up to his Epithet The White Demon. Making his power reach it's very limits and putting great strain on his body and Zanpakuto. * Crushing Spiritual Pressure: While in this form Takeo's Spritual Pressure becomes so great it can't be sensed by those around him unless he lowers it willing. Even when lowered it is so dense is painful for others to be near. * Enhanced Hyper Speed Combat: When using this combo his speed is so great he can't be heard when he move, there is no woshing or static sound he just vanishes. * Greatly Augmented Strength: When using this form his strength is so great when he uses Sōkotsu he creates a giant crater where he used it. * Greatly Augmented Endurance: His endurance is so great in this form his body can take atleast 2 hits from a Vasto Lorde before taking damage as the 'shield' his body seems to generate when using Bankai is so greatly increased it's almost unbreakable. * Greatly Augmented Agility: Like his Strength and Durability Takeo can move with such grace it looks like he flies through the area to where he lands. * Greatly Augmented Reflexes: Similar to his Agility, Durability and Strength Takeo can avoid attacks with such ease it doesn't seem worth his time. * Greatly Increased Agressiveness: While in this form Takeo is so agressive he hardly goes on the defensive instead he forces his enemy on the defensive no matter how strong they are in combat. * Augmented Reiryoku Sensing: While in this form Takeo can sense enemies almost instantly, so when they attack he ready to block even before they appear. This almost gives the sense he can see them attacking before they have even planned their next move. * Augmented Ryū no Ejji: When using this combo his Zanpakuto's special attack is so devastating it can wipe out an area equal to the Kōtō Ward of Tokyo at full power. ** Augmented Varitation: Same as the Normal variation except can destroy an area 8 times the size of the Kōtō Ward in Tokyo. * Augmented Spiritual Blades: When in this form the blades can instead of forming floating blades become actual swords made of energy he weilds in his hands and can actually take the form of other kinds of weapons. Despite this form being insainly powerful it only has a 5 minute time limit before it vanishes and Zero is unable to release his Zanpakuto or use his Hollow powers for another 5 minutes. Shared Powers: *'Unique Cero:' While using his Resurrección in any combo Takeo can manifest a demonic looking doubled barreled flintlock pistol from his right arm which is fused to the palm of his hand. This can fire two Cero 'bullets' at the same time or a charged Cero bullet that explodes on impact. * Unique Bala: When using both form his Bala can be used from his legs instead of his hands. allowing for more powerful and faster Bala shots. * Augmented Mask Strength and Regeneration: Due to his mask being the Anchor to his Resurrección it's durability and power of it's regeneration is greatly increased. It's durability is strong enough to take a direct blow from one of the Seireitei's Gatekeepers, and it's regeneration is so great he can regrow half of his mask if it's broken off as if it was never damaged. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Zero's Hollow Mask looks like a Classic Oni mask with a large dark red X in the middle of the face starting at the base of his horns crossing the bridge of his nose down to his chin, it also has a smaller x inbetween the horns. To don his mask Zero holds his right hand over his left eye and click his fingers while pulling his hand away. His mask then forms starting from the horns and 'melts' over the rest of his face and hardening to form them mask. His eyes then take the same form as all Vizards while wearing their masks but instead of amber irisis he has red ones with a amber border. *'Power Augmentation': When wearing his mask his powers are paired with his hollow powers and further increasing certain aspects of his shinigami powers. : Augmented Ryū no Ejji: When wearing his mask the area, speed, concetration and power of his Ryū no Ejji attack is increased to the point if could destroy a large area in one blast. : Enhanced Spiritual Power: When wearing the mask Zero's spiritual power becomes denser and in a sense darker than normal, giving a feeling to those near by a incredebly strong monster is near by. : Cero: While the mask is on Zero can Cero like any other Hollow, Arrancar or Vizard as well as use it unlike other Cero user he can fire it by using kicks such as roundhouses, Axe kicks, Sweeps and Rising kicks as well as long sweep punches to create a Cero Blade. His Cero is amber in colour : Mask Regeneration: Zero can regeneration small amounts of damage on his mask. Such as a small missing area of the mask or cracks. : Shockwaves: Due to the volume of his spiritual power Zero is able to launch shockwaves of spiritual power at his foes. these shockwaves cause immense damage to the surrounding area leaving large creaters and destroyed structures if any are within the area of use. : Increased Regeneration: While wearing his mask Zero's regeneration is increased, combined with his meditative healing even serious wounds heal within seconds. : Enhanced Mask Duration: Zero's mask also seems to last longer than most Vizard's the longest he has fought with his mask on has been 10-15 minutes. Stats Note: this is at base and Shikai levels Note: This is Bankai and Shikai + Resurrección level Note: This is Bankai + Resurrección (Rare) 'Relationships' Ayane Kyomitsu: Ayane is the love of Zero's life. He is more than willing to die for her and she is the same with him. Though he wants to marry her he is too scared to, fearing she mgiht say no or something along those lines. When their together they act mroe like brother and sister often fighting over food or opinions. But they quickly make up and laugh about something in their past or thats happening at the time. Tsurugi no Teisei: This is the group Takeo has formed with Kezo Zakara and is very loyal to them. He doesn't see himself as the leader like others would, he treats all members equal and respects their beliefs, power and abilities no matter what they are. Ichinari Clan: Takeo is absolutly loyal to his clan and all the families under it's banner. Though the fact he can not see them is a constant problem for him as he misses his parents and little sister. 'Trivia' *Takeos main weaknesses include his anger, lack of control (sometimes), loyality (Amazing how such a fine quality can be a pain in the ass) and his determination. *Takeo's only fear is Ayane's temper...he always leaves the room when she's really pissed off knowing the chances of surviving her during a fit of rage. *Other than his main alias of The White Demon Takeo has several others depending on teh people who know him. His sister calls him "White Cat", his wife Ayane calls him "The White Knight" and his Parents call him "The Lunar Ghost" (apparently he was born on a full moon and never made a sound when born.) *Other than Ramen and onion rings Takeo's favirote foods include Chinese, Japanese cuisine in general (he hates the tuna dishes though), Pizza, Indian food, Thai food and BBQ (he loves honey glazed BBQ ribs). *Don't ever, i repeat ever steal Zero's Ramen or Onion Rings....you will regret it. *His theme songs are Pulse by Mad Capsule Markets for battles, Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch for long trips or when he's thinking of his past and Death before Dishonor by Five Finger Death Punch as a personal theme. *Has developed a taste for Human music specificly Heavy Metal and Rock. *Favirote animals are Tigers and Wolves. *For reference to his Bankai's spirit blade power check this vid at 0:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6x_d8ckozLg *When using his Bankai/Resurrección combo Takeo is on the level of Aizen's first Hōgyoku form in terms of regeneration, durability, strength and Spritual Pressure. *If Takeo could be voiced by anyone, it would have to be either Johnny Yong Bosch (Yes Ichigo), Crispin Freeman or Steven Jay Blum and or japanese it would have to be either Masakazu Morita (Ichigo again), Hideo Ishikawa or Daisuke Namikawa 'Quotes' (To a group of ugly Arrancar) "Is it just me of have Arrancar have gotten uglier in the past 16 years?" (To an unknown contact in the Seireitei) "I'll see what i can do with this new intel....dunno what yet....but i'll think of something.." (To his Zanpakutō spirit) "Ya know you could shut up and let me think! Ya know? Instead of shouting in my ear while i'm trying to think!!" (To the Captain of the 3rd Division) "Oh come on! you know i'd never betray the Soul Society....and yet you still attack me?!...talk about gratitude, what an idiot...." (Refering to his status as a criminal in the Soul Society) "I might be a criminal there...but they have a lack of evidence to that claim....and until i show them evidence that will wake them of that illusion i shall remain like that. (Refering to his Bankai state) "When i use my Bankai...I become the medium for my Zanpakuto's power, instead of it's sword form channeling it's power. I effectivly become my Zanpakuto for the duration of it's use.... (Refering to the Senbukijutsu system) "Senbukijutsu isn't a new fighting style really...it's a way for the members of this group to use their abilities and powers to the fullest...maybe even beyond their limits....In reality it's a training system based on combat." 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Vizard Category:Male Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Original Characters Category:Hueco Mundo Resident Category:Heroes Category:Tsurugi no Teisei members Category:Main Characters Category:Ichinari Clan Category:Clan Heirs Category:First Divions (Tsurugi no Teisei) Category:Faction Leader